wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sfinks (Mniszkówna)/09
Kategoria:Sfinks IX Wieczór jesienny, rozżarzony mnóstwem świateł elektrycznych, ciskających w mgłę czarnego nieba snopy blasków wężowych, zastał pana Jacka przy gmachu, w którym mieszkał Mgławicz. Przed podjazdem stało kilka karet i samochodów. Z drzwi wejściowych biły jaskrawe promienie elektrycznych lamp. Ślizgały się złote ćmy drgających blasków po strojnych, lakierowanych pudłach samochodów, ciskały się w szyby karecianych okien, muskały złotym pyłem spasione grzbiety rasowych koni. Rój przechodniów gapił się na pojazdy i rozżarzone rozety okien. Szoferzy w kudłatych futrach rozmawiali ze stangretami, czyniąc głośne uwagi o zabawie. Pan Jacek otworzył drzwi i na schodach, wysłanych dywanem, usłyszał drażniące tony muzyki. W przedpokoju znajomy służący oznajmił mu, że ekscelencja przyjmuje dziś gości i jest właśnie w salonie, gdzie tańczą. Po czym wskazał mu drzwi do gabinetu, prosząc, aby tam zaczekał. Starzec wszedł i – stanął jak wryty. W kącie, pod jedwabnym abażurem łososiowego koloru, na pluszowej kanapce leżała strojna kobieta półnaga w jakichś pajęczych tiulach. Nogi w cielistych pończochach i płytkich lakierkach założone miała na niskiej poręczy kanapki, w ustach trzymała papierosa. Przy niej klęczał mężczyzna w wojskowym mundurze, obrócony plecami do drzwi. Oboje nie spostrzegli wchodzącego pana Jacka. Mężczyzna o coś błagał, twarz kobiety zasnuta była dymem. – Zlituj się, przecie on może wejść – zaśmiała się ona. – Aleksy? Bądź spokojna... – Ależ nie on, tylko... – Ach, twój mąż... Już go tam utopili w szampanie, zajął się tym Aleksy... Jesteśmy zupełnie bezpieczni... Kobieta rzuciła się na kanapie. – Zabawna sytuacja. W domu zwierzchnika mego męża z kochankiem, który jest mężem kochanki Mgławicza. Ha, ha, ha!... – Co cię tak bawi? – To, że Mgławicz niezbyt dba o szczęście domowe swojej dawnej flamy, którą po nasyceniu się oddał tobie w posiadanie. – Przestań... – Owszem, to ciekawe – syknęła z ironią. – Przy tym mój mąż, uwielbiający Mgławicza, ani przypuszcza, co się dzieje w gabinecie ekscelencji... – Jeszcze się nie dzieje... – Sądzisz?... – spytała przewlekle. Mężczyzna pochylił się niżej. Pan Jacek dyskretnie wyszedł z gabinetu i zbliżył się do służącego, by mu oznajmić, że musi się widzieć z Mgławiczem koniecznie. – Do salonu nie pójdę, bo mnie ekscelencja zgromi – odparł służący. – Ale ja mam pilną sprawę. – Niech pan zatrzyma się w gabinecie, pan Mgławicz pewnie zaraz wyjdzie, to mu powiem... – Tam już jest ktoś, kto sobie nie życzy mojej obecności. Woźny zrobił naiwną minę. – Tak? – Powinniście byli o tym wiedzieć. Wtem drzwi stuknęły głośno i z gabinetu wyszła kobieta z towarzyszem. Byli oboje pewni siebie, spokojni. Ona przez bogate face á main spojrzała na pana Jacka i przelotnie zwarta się z nim wzrokiem. Gdy przeszli, pan Jacek spytał woźnego: – Kto to? – O, proszę pana, to jedna z jaśnie wielmożnych... Wszystkie teraz takie nagie, bo taka moda. A żeby pan widział, jak tańczą, to jakby... i wstyd mówić – machnął ręką. A szampan, panie, leje się bez miary... Co innego gadają, a co innego robią... Im wszystko wolno, bo mają pieniądze. Oni używają, a w narodzie bieda coraz gorsza. Ale im niczego nie brak, choć takie niby wielkie dobrodzieje dla ludu... Pan Jacek milczał. W tej chwili wyszedł z salonu Mgławicz. Był widocznie podniecony trunkiem, oczy mu błyszczały nienaturalnym blaskiem. – Ach, to pan? – zawołał, ściskając panu Jackowi rękę. – Przepraszam, że zakłócam zabawę, ale mam ważny interes na chwilkę tylko. – Proszę, proszę – rzekł Mgławicz, wskazując gabinet. Nagle skoczył szybko do drzwi i ujął za klamkę zasłaniając je sobą. – A, nie, nie. Nie tu... – rzucił przyciszonym głosem i zawahał się. – Może... – Tam już nikogo nie ma – uśmiechnął się sztucznie pan Jacek. Mgławicz błysnął oczami, a na twarzy odmalował mu się znak zapytania i zdziwienia zarazem. – Skąd... pan wie?... – Widziałem, jak wychodzili... zapewne bez wiedzy pana. – Ekscelencja odetchnął swobodnie. – A, to paradne! – rzekł – zatem chodźmy. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł, rozglądając się dyskretnie po gabinecie. Potem padł na fotel przy biurku i wskazał panu Jackowi krzesło obok. – Co pana do mnie sprowadza? Może pan pozwoli cygaro... – Dziękuję, nie palę. – A prawda. Jestem trochę roztargniony... Bo to widzi pan goście, szampan... kobiety... – Widziałem właśnie. – Widział pan? Tu? Ach! Pardon. Tak! Tych co wychodzili. Pan Jacek skinął głową. – Jestem tu nie w porę – rzekł – lecz sprawa pilna co do mego mieszkania... – Na jutro będzie gotowe – podchwycił Mgławicz. – Przyszedłem prosić pana o cofnięcie nakazu. Ja tam mieszkać nie mogę i nie będę za nic. Byłem sam na miejscu i sprawdziłem, że się wyrzuca wdowę z gromadą dzieci. Mgławicz ruszył ramionami. – Ach, cóż to nas obchodzi! Nie można się chyba zajmować całym światem. – Ależ ja nie dopuszczę, aby dla mnie wyrzucano ludzi z mieszkania, to się stać nie może, ekscelencjo, to byłyby dzikie prawa. Mgławicz zmrużył oczy. – Pan się nie zastanawia, że ja odpowiedzialność za moje czyny biorę na siebie, choćby owe „dzikie”, jak pan powiedział, prawa... Pan Jacek przerwał: – Bo inaczej tego nazwać nie można, to horrendum, barbarzyństwo, nie do pobłażania w państwie, które chce uchodzić za konstytucyjne. Jak to? Wyrzucać ludzi, dzieci na bruk dla kaprysu, ażeby sekretarz ekscelencji zaprezentował w ten sposób jego gabinet? W państwie kulturalnym takie bezprawie istnieć nie może. Więc gdzież jest wolność obywatelska w naszej Rzeczypospolitej, gdzież jest bezpieczeństwo, gwarancja praw? – Mgławicz był zły. Siląc się na spokój, rzekł dobitnie: – Proszę pana nie robić tragedii z rzeczy tak powszedniej, która jest dziś na porządku dziennym. – Wiem o tym, niestety, i boleję, że to się stało rzeczą powszednią. Rekwirowanie mieszkań prywatnych dozwala się wojskowym podczas stanu wojennego, ale nie dla urzędników... Ja bym tam nie mógł mieszkać jednej godziny... Proszę, niech mnie pan zwolni od tego i nakaże cofnięcie rekwizycji. Była chwila ciszy. Mgławicz ujął z biurka ramkę ozdobną z fotografią Sfinksa w opalowosinym blasku księżycowej nocy. Przyglądał się fotografii ze szczególnym wyrazem twarzy i wreszcie odstawił ją nerwowym ruchem. – Nie, panie – rzekł – tak będzie, jak postanowiłem. Przy tym ostrzegam pana, że pan w ogóle jest mało powściągliwy w wypowiadaniu swoich uwag. Ma pan swoją rolę jasno określoną i radziłbym trzymać się linii wyznaczonej. Posiada pan dużą protekcję – rzucił wzrok na Sfinksa w ramce – gdyby nie ten wzgląd... ale w każdym razie nadużycia są niepożądane. Pan Jacek podniósł głowę. – A więc to tylko przez wzgląd na panią Strzemską jestem tolerowany – rzekł trochę drżącym głosem. – Ja milczeć nie umiem, pokorą zaś i schlebianiem brzydzę się, wbrew przekonaniom swoim nic robić nie potrafię. Wyczuwam wszędzie i we wszystkim jakąś mglistość i tajemniczość. W takich warunkach pracować nie mogę. Tym bardziej, jeśli wiem, że tylko protekcja mnie trzyma. Wobec tego musimy... rozstać się. Mgławicz spojrzał zdumiony. – Jak to? Pan chce dymisji... i to z powodu tej rekwizycji? – To już tylko kropla, która przelała się przez brzeg i ukazała mi, jak mnie pan ocenia de facto. Pracuję szczerze i rzetelnie od pół roku, ale nie mogę dłużej przebywać w takiej atmosferze, gdzie na każdym kroku widzę i wyczuwam nie ogólne i państwowe cele, lecz osobiste i zaspokojenie własnych ambicji. Kłamać samemu sobie nie umiem i nie chcę. Mgławicz był zaskoczony i wzburzony do tego stopnia, że nie zastanawiając się rzekł tonem niepokoju: – A cóż powie na to pani Strzemska?... I znów spojrzał na Sfinksa w ramce. Pan Jacek uśmiechnął się. – Osobiście nazbyt cenię panią Strzemską, aby narażać ją na niechęć pana z mego powodu i na to, aby się pan krępował moją osobą przez wzgląd na panią Strzemską. Zrobiła dla mnie wszystko, co było w jej mocy, lecz nawet dla niej nie mogę zmieniać swoich dogmatów. Zresztą... ona by tego nie żądała. – Więc pan chce ustąpić? – Tak. Mgławicz zrozumiał, że traci zdolnego pracownika. – Bardzo mnie dziwi, że pan tak obcesowo... ale proszę się jeszcze namyśleć, rozważyć. Ja z pracy pańskiej jestem zupełnie zadowolony. Różnimy się co do poglądów, no... tak. Lecz, panie łaskawy, dzisiejsze czasy nie odpowiadają pańskim poglądom i... pan niedaleko zajedzie stosując swoje teorie w praktyce. Dzisiejsza doba nastręcza wiele trudności, ale trzeba się umieć orientować. Kto chce żyć, musi... – Płynąć z falą – dokończył pan Jacek. – To są słowa pani Strzemskiej z pierwszego listu do mnie. Cóż, kiedy ta fala dzisiejsza jest za mało przejrzysta. Naród nasz obecnie jest jak wezbrana mętna woda, rzeka wolna od tamy i przeszkód, pędzona przez różne prądy, wichry wrogie, ku niepewnej przestrzeni i nieznanym krańcom. Dokąd pędzi i jakie jej dno? Tego się boję, tej strasznej zagadki, w której tkwimy. Mgławicz milczał, patrząc na Sfinksa. Pan Jacek dojrzał na jego czole zadumę poważną, odczuł, że podniecenie hulaszcze minęło i że Mgławicz myśli. Może ostatnie słowa wniknęły do jego duszy, budząc szereg pytań czy zwątpień. Sybirak mówił cichym, głębokim głosem: – Widzę wśród nas dziecięcą niemal beztroskę, podczas gdy przełomowy moment w naszej historii zmusza do zagłębienia się w psychologię chwili i do wpatrzenia się z natężoną uwagą w chmurny horyzont przyszłości naszej. Dzieje się wszystko przeciwnie, jakaś maskarada święci swe orgie na naszym forum. Ludzie są albo w skórze zwierząt, albo w maskach, chociaż maski noszą w ogóle wszyscy. Maskaradę i karnawał widzi się głównie u tych, których wojna wzbogaciła; u tych zaś, których wyzuła z mienia i dobrobytu jest apatia, rozgoryczenie i niechęć do życia, do wszelkiego czynu, bierne zdanie się na los. Nikt przy tym nie wnika w jądro sprawy, nikt nie chce wiedzieć, że los kraju jest zależny od stanu moralnego obywateli, że w miarę jak słabną barki, słabnie byt i przyszłość ojczyzny. Pan Jacek umilkł wzruszony. Mgławicz miał brwi skupione i był blady. Z daleka dolatywały trochę monotonne, lubieżno-zmysłowe tony muzyki. Melodia ta wydała się panu Jackowi pełzającym podstępnie, oślizgłym gadem z żądłem, pełnym obrzydłej zatrutej cieczy. Było to jakby tło do bezwstydu, do rozpasania się żądz – przygrywka i refren do jakiejś ponurej sarabandy. Kiedyś, przechodząc koło podmiejskiej traktierni, słyszał tę muzykę zmieszaną z pijackimi głosami i teraz ogarnęło go uczucie wstrętu. Mgławicz pochylił się naprzód, zasłuchany w płynące z salonu dźwięki, snadź melodia lubieżnie drażniąca porywała go ku sobie. Po krótkiej chwili milczenia rzucił z widocznym zniecierpliwieniem: – Po co pan z tym wszystkim zwraca się do mnie? – Ekscelencja zajmuje tak wpływowe stanowisko w sferach rządowych, że... Mgławicz wzruszył gwałtownie ramionami i, wstając, zawołał z wymuszonym uśmiechem: – Pan sekretarz ode mnie zaczyna naprawę Rzeczypospolitej... Wtem z salonu dobiegł głośny wybuch śmiechu i natrętnie wzmożona muzyka tonów. Rozbawione, przepite głosy wniknęły wrzaskliwą kakofonią do przedpokoju, ktoś szarpnął drzwi – i do gabinetu wpadło kilka par roztańczonych, roześmianych. Jedni przelewali się sobie w ramionach, snując się w szalonym a drapieżnie namiętnym tańcu, inni ze wzniesionymi do góry kielichami otoczyli Mgławicza i pana Jacka tanecznym kołem, śpiewając jakąś pieśń dziką, hulaszczą. Pan Jacek ujrzał dokoła siebie twarze płonące gorączką musującej krwi, usta mokre, karminowe, nabrzmiałe, chciwe, oczy pełne pożądliwości i cynizmu. Korowód ten, niby koszmar obłąkańczy, oszołomił pana Jacka i przejął zgrozą. Mgławicz stał bezradny, zły, z nagłymi wypiekami na policzkach. Spojrzał przelotnie na swego sekretarza i... spuścił oczy. Korowód par otaczających biurko śpiewał, opryskując się szampanem z drżących w dłoniach kielichów. Błyszczały dokoła oczy i połyskiwały drapieżne zęby. Mgławicz milczał. Milczał widocznie za długo, bo jedna z kobiet w złotym zawoju okrywającym biodra, z którego opadały do kolan pozłociste trzęsienia frędzli, z tyłu zaś przezroczysty szmat złotej gazy – oplotła pachnącym ramieniem szyję Mgławicza i podsunęła mu szybko do ust pełen kielich pienistego wina. – Masz, ocknij się!... Na razie to... – szepnęła krwawymi wargami tuż przy jego ustach. – Potem czeka cię świetniejsza kruża... – zaśmiał się obok czyjś przepity głos. Mgławicz ocknął się istotnie. Odsunął niecierpliwie wonne ramię kobiety z kielichem w dłoni i rzucił zduszonym głosem: – Ależ... moi państwo... Pani Marto... jestem teraz zajęty!... Kobieta gwałtownie wtuliła się w niego cała, wgniotła się w jego męską postać, wielka i pełna, owinęła go ramionami i przegięta zuchwale w tył, z rozchylonym szkarłatem warg, na których zawisł krzyk rozkoszy – pociągnęła go w taniec lubieżny. – Wiwat! Brawo! – krzyknął chór głosów. Wszyscy odpłynęli na środek gabinetu w powolnym rytmie rozełkanej namiętnością sarabandy. Jedna za drugą, jedna za drugą wypływały pary przez strojny przedpokój do salonu. Przy drzwiach stali lokaje ze szczególnym wyrazem twarzy. Był w nich śmiech satyrów, gdy spostrzegą w krzakach boginie, cudze żony i córki w objęciach bogów-uwodzicieli, i była w nich ironia pospolitaków, gdy patrzą na zabawę „wielmożnych państwa”, i był w nich sarkazm ludzi pracy, patrzących na rozpustę swych chlebodawców, i był podły, przylepiony do ich twarzy zdawkowy uśmiech służalców. A para za parą, para za parą w wyzywających przegięciach i splotach wysunęła się do ostatniej z gabinetu i wsiąkała powoli w złoconobiałej perspektywie salonu. Ciągnęła je, wabiła, namawiała kuszącymi dźwiękami muzyka coraz drażliwsza, coraz bardziej denerwująca. Pan Jacek został sam ze stygmatem bolesnego smutku na ustach. Wył mu w duszy ból straszliwy, mózg przewiercała ostra świadomość: oto Polska, Polacy, kobiety... Polki... Oderwał się od biurka, chciał wyjść. Wtem oczy jego padły na ramkę z fotografią Sfinksa, której tak często przyglądał się Mgławicz. Zawahał się, po czym szybko podszedł do biurka, wziął fotografię i przysunął ją do oczu. – Skąd on to ma? – zapytał bezwiednie. Nagle spostrzegł, że fotografia jest bez szkła i odchodzi nieco od ramki. Odchylił brzeżek kartonu, spojrzał wewnątrz i – zdumiał. Pod wizerunkiem Sfinksa była fotografia Strzemskiej. Pan Jacek nie znał tej podobizny. Obok na kartonie były tylko duże, energiczne litery Strzemskiej: H. S. Borkowo, po czym data i rok. Twarz kobiety miała w sobie niezwykłą promienność, jaką daje złuda czy szczęście istotne. Pan Jacek wpatrzył się uważnie w wyraz tych znanych sobie a zagadkowych oczu. Był w nich promień, ale i jakiś niepokój, jakaś lekka trwoga. Teraz jest inna, zupełnie inna – pomyślał. A po chwili mówił do samego siebie cichutkim szmerem ust, jak szeptem własnego serca: – Moja wizja... wizja mojej młodości... Szybko postawił ramkę na biurku, lecz znowu ją wziął gorączkowo do oczu z jakimś nabożeństwem. Na odwrotnej stronie fotografii Sfinksa był umieszczony ręką Mgławicza krótki napis: „Oderwij myśl moją od niej i... śmiej się.” – Więc to nie ona przysłała mu tę podobiznę?... Wolno odstawił ramkę i patrzył na Sfinksa. Kamienna twarz stróża pustyni śmiała się istotnie zjadliwym uśmiechem.